


Break the void

by Hunter24



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Death, Dystopia, F/F, Fights, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Knives, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter24/pseuds/Hunter24
Summary: Chaos broke out when the nuclear weapons went off with out countdowns. The world as everyone knew burned to ash and took out the ones they loved. After the world went to dystopia a group of people dictate and took over, killing any group that was in their way. The Surveillance of Archangels is what they were called but to rebels they were called Voids.Handong a leader of the rebellion group has been working slow and steady to bring this group down bit by bit so people can live freely. The Surveillance of Archangels knows about the group but never knew who the leader is or her true name and sent in her greatest warrior Sua to stop her. Handong sees it as another game or does she see sua as an asset"You think you stoping will end the rebellion?""Take out the head the rest will fall Han""Come sit cutie before I blow your head off""You fuck-""A challenge I love this. Show me Sua how you can kill me"
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this story will continue don't worry ^^

"Spare a coin" a lady asked on the street as the night was getting dark. This world has messed everyone up mentally and physically. After the nukes went off for no reason and destroyed half of the world and its resources the world went into chaos. One group of people called The Surveillance of the Archangels took over amidst the chaos and decided to run the world as the Oracle wanted. No one knew who this person was. Most of what's left in the world compiled and followed what the Archangels said. Others went into hiding as they made it clear that people against them are as good as dead and wasn't afraid to show in. Public executions, torture and humiliation for the people who went against this group. There were many rebellion groups but all were quickly killed off or even surrendered to the Archangels or Voids they were called in the underground world, all except one group. 

Handong or Han as she went by saw how the voids ran and it wasn't sitting with her. She formed this group to free everyone not to have someone ruling them. 

"Here you ma'am" Someone said with hood over their face "That should be enough to get food and water" 

"Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much this helped!" The lady said in joy as she continued "Thank you kind stranger" 

"Call me Han please" Handong said as she looked around to make sure there weren't any voids. "If you want more and shelter please follow me" Handong said in a straightforward tone and walked away. 

The lady immediately followed behind as they made it to a shelter. Handong opened the door and let the lady in as she said "Tell them Han sent you and they will help you right away Ma'am" Handong said as she signaled the lady to go in. The lady nodded her head as she went in. 

Handong chuckled as she walked back to her hidden base with her hood still up. 

"Someone showed up finally" Another girl said as a wolf walked over to Handong. 

Handong sighed and patted the wolf's head and said "A lady needed help, she was asking for coins on the side of the street. Voids would have picked her up or killed her" 

The blonde hair girl understood as she said "Here is the updated map you wanted Handong" 

Handong unrolled the map and there are so many different areas that were painted red and only 3 painted black. Handong sighed as she said "I assume the red is Voids, Siyeon?" 

"Yep they are at least we took out two of them though" Siyeon said as she signaled her wolf: Diane to come over which she did quickly. 

"I guess that-" Before Handong could say anything else a lady as well as a few other people ran in. Handong and Siyeon stopped what they were doing as she lady that was the first to run in was in tears. Handong looked at her cold as she said "Speak lady you have a mouth" 

"I-I saw my boyfriend d-dead because of t-t-his group! DEAD ON THE SIDEWALK BECAUSE OF YOU" The lady yelled as tear came down as well as snot from her nose, seems like she has been crying. 

"There is nothing I can do for you. He is dead I'm not miracle worker" Handong said as she looked at her "He gave his life for this cause and if i recall both of you joined to stop this madness" 

"HE DIED FOR NOTHING-" 

"Incorrect he died helping to push us forward. What did you think this was going to be, lady? A field of flowers? Or better yet the void saying 'oh we are sorry' because guess what that doesn't work as thousands of people tried. So quit your crying and go back to your post" Handong interrupted, making the whole room go quiet. 

The lady cried more as she snapped"I-I don't think I can do this!" A lady yelled as she kneeled down before Handong, tears streaming down her face. The fear got the best of her. Handong did face her as everyone in the room looked at her scared. 

"You gave up? You are letting the voids put fear into you and your giving up" Handong said as she looked at the map on her table. 

"It's too much for me i-" 

"You're weak," Handong said as she turned to face the lady. She took her gun out and placed it on the table and slid it to her "You know what they say" 

Before Handong even said anything the lady quickly grabbed the gun from the desk and aimed it at her head. Everyone in the room was shocked but Handong. Handong looked down at the lady and said "No one is stopping you so why are you not doing it?" 

The lady cried more and as she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. After the loud bang her body fell down to the ground as red paint was poured out of the side of her head. The room was quiet as no one knew what she was gonna say. Handong looked around and said "Get rid of the body and we go back to work" 

"You think that was a bit tough on the poor girl?" Siyeon said as she was still seated in her chair. 

"I gave her the choice to leave this world or to stay. She has made her choice Siyeon." 

"The world is a cruel place and I guess she's just done" Siyeon sighed as a couple people picked up the body "Say how many people at this point decided to do that?" 

"13, Siyeon... 13" Handong said in a monotone voice as she turned around to look back on her map "The fear of them getting captured and torture didn't sit right with them so they rather die, simple" Handong said 

"Let's hope heaven treats them well," Siyeon said as she petted her wolf and turned back to the map. 

"I hope they make it before falling to hell." Handong said as she pointed out a couple areas they could attack. Handong has always been like this hence why she is really respected but also feared. No one, not even her top commanders dare to backstab her for reason like Siyeon and Diane just watched today.


	2. Chapter 2

"Soldier 1317 please present yourself." Someone said as a girl with long dark brown hair as one eye is brown, while the other is yellow "Soldier 1317 or Kim Bora is her name sir. We call her Sua, she is mostly an assassin. Has a total of 248 assassinations under her belt. She goes in and quickly takes out the target and leaves with out a trace" 

"I want her for this mission" A woman said as the head Soldier signalled Sua to step forward. Sua walked forward and saluted the woman and her commander "Soldier 1317 follow me." The lady said as she walked away. Sua followed as well as her head commander. The lady turned around and said "Only 1317 sir. Your dismissed" 

"Yes ma'am" her commander said as he stood in place, letting the two of them walk away. 

"Looking at your profile Miss Sua seems like you are a big deal here" The lady said as she opened her profile up and looked through it some more "Tell me Sua. How do you have such a high kill rate and you were only entered into this for 4 years... you can speak" 

"If I am being honest ma'am just a quick breath and I let it happen... no one deserves to live if they are against us. They are the enemy while we try to push forward" Sua said as she continues to walk forward. 

"Interesting answer Sua" The lady said "I'm glad I chose you for this mission" she said as she opened the door into her office. Sua walked in as the lady shut the door behind her. She signaled Sua to take a seat as she did at her desk "As you know Sua there is a rebellion. I mean you killed quiet a few as well as torture them. I admire the work your commander sent me" The lady said as she played a video. 

_ Sua walked around her captive as she said "30 second" as she loaded up her gun "You got 30 seconds to tell me who the leader is of this rebellion is and I'll give you a painless death"  _

_ Her captive looked up and said "I'm dying regardless so what's the point?"  _

_ Sua looked down at the captive and said "You will see in 20 seconds now if you don't tell me"  _

_ The captive spit away from her and said "To hell with you void"  _

_ Sua said nothing as she aimed her gun at their knee cap and fired away. Sua heard them screaming in pain but her face remained the same as she fired again, shotting them in the lower stomach "I can end you now if you just give me a name of your leader" They said nothing as Sua fired her gun at their other knee cap, blowing it off now. Sua grabbed her knife and slowly sinked it into the blow off knee as she could hear the screams get louder.  _

_ "SHE CALL HAN" The captive yelled as Sua removed the knife from their knee "No one knows her actual name but she goes by Han" _

_ Sua said nothing as aimed her gun at her captives head and fired it off, killing them instantly.  _

"Like I said I'm pleased with your work Sua" the lady said as she faced Sua "You can call me Oracle the head of this entire operation. Like Han no one knows my true name" Oracle said as she brought up somethings on her computer as she said "You will be personally working for me and you have one mission" 

"What is the mission Ma'am?" Sua said. 

"Is this face I'm bringing up on the computer?" Oracle said as she pulled a photo of the girl with cat like features and medium length dark blue almost dark grey hair, with both eyes brown "This is Han. Your goal is to assassinate Han and the other 5 leaders of rebellion. Time to end this silly rebellion for good." 

"Who are the other targets?" Sua said as she kept her eyes on Han's face. 

"We only known 2 of them as of now which are these girls" Oracle said as she pulled up two more photo of two different girls "The short blonde with one red eye and one black eye her name is Siyeon. You will know it's her with her tattoos and her wolf named Diane. The other girl is the tallest of the group named Yoohyeon and you need be careful because she is robotic. Her arm is robotic that she upgraded herself" 

"So she is good with building and reconstructing?" Sua asked. 

"She was like you before. She was part of all of this but they brainwashed her. Before we could do more to reverse what she was told they broke into the facility and grabbed her." Oracle said "Both of them are easy to find but they are the deadliest out of 5 besides Han so be careful. Don't let them change you Sua" 

"I won't let you down Ma'am I'll start right away" Sua said as she stood up. 

"Perfect. I'm glad they made a perfect weapon out of you. Now go" Oracle said as Sua walked away. She pulled the photos of the 3 girls to keep a memory of them. Sua walked back to her room as she pulled out a few weapons on her choice. She pulled out her signature pistol and knife as well as her sniper. 

Just as Sua was getting ready there was someone waiting in the back a short girl about her height with long silver hair. She sighed as she walked away, making it look like she was. She pulls her phone out as she made a quick call to someone "Hey babe" 

"Hey Gahyeon how's the mission? Are you safe?" 

"I am don't worry. I'm sending you all the info i got and I'm leaving" Gahyeon said as she looked around. 

"Stay safe Gahyeon" the person said over the phone. 

"I will babe I promise. Bye" Gahyeon said as she hung up and sent everything she knows right to the person she was talking to. 

"Han we got news" Someone said as they Handong's attention. 

"What is it Dami?" Handong said as she walked over. 

"Gahyeon message back with all this into and looks like we have someone targeting us now" Dami said as she passed Handong the phone and it showed everything Gahyeon heard, including who this person is. 


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the one that killed Elkie and her squad" Handong said as she looked it over. 

"Are you sure?" Dami said as they both started walking towards her office. 

"Yea this is her... ohhh this will be fun Dami" Handong said as she kept reading over the stuff "She only knows Yoohyeon, Siyeon and me so when it comes to it. Jiu, you and Gahyeon will be playing extra pasts in this for sure. I'll have you guys more work the back ground while I have my fun with her" 

"Are you sure you don't want extra protection to make sure Han?" Dami said. 

"No need. I can tell this one is gonna be an easy toy." Handong said as they entered into Handongs office. They enter to see Siyeon's wolf Diane chew on her bone, at this point they don't know if it's an animal or a void. Handong walked over and petted Diane's head as she said "Siyeon can you grab Jiu and Yoohyeon really quick? I know Yoohyeon is in her office working on some stuff but idk where Jiu is"

"I'm right here Handong" Jiu said as everyone turned in shock. Jiu is probably the most deadly here after Handong due to her being so quiet when it comes to kills but yet she seems like the sweetest person here. 

"You know you should let us know where you are here" Siyeon sighed as she signaled Diane to grab Yoohyeon. Diane quickly got up and ran to go find her. 

"Your doing this again huh?" Handong sighed as Siyeon counted down from 5. Siyeon nodded her head as she made it to one. 

Diane comes back with Yoohyeon robotic arm as everyone could hear Yoohyeon chasing after Diane as she yelled "Your lucky its slobber proof Siyeon!" 

Siyeon chuckled as she said " Diane kvapka" as Diane dropped the robotic arm. For some reason Diane knows drop in Slovak and no one knows why. No one even knows how Siyeon figured it out. Yoohyeon sighed as she picked it and placed it back on her arm. 

"What's up Handong?" Yoohyeon asked as she bolted her arm back in place. 

"Gahyeon found us a little assassin being run under the Oracle herself" Handong said "As of now she knows my face as well as Yoohyeon and Siyeon" 

"What's the plan now?" Jiu asked as she was a bit worried. 

"Leave her to me. She has dealt with the other groups but not us. Sounds like she coming to night so I'll give her the big welcome"

"Sounds good boss" Yoohyeon said as she knew Handong, she trusted her. The others nodded their heads. 

"Do we have a name?" Siyeon asked.

"You know that assassin that killed off the last rebellion before our grew bigger?" Handong said as everyone's eyes went wide. 

"Sua?" Jiu said. Diane growled at that name which Siyeon was quick to shush. 

"We could easily kill her," Yoohyeon said as she was working on her arm. 

"I'll deal with her, don't worry. Just keep going with a regular schedule" Handong said. 

"Sounds good Boss.. Diane follow" Siyeon said as she got up with her wolf and walked out. 

"You sure that this is a good idea?" Yoohyeon said "After you guys broke into their torture facility and grabbed me. They got more strict with their training and that is The outcome with Sua" 

"And yet Gahyeon can get in and out of the building with ease," Handong said. 

"I trust you" Yoohyeon said as she walked out leaving Handong, Dami and Jiu alone. 

Handong sighed as she said "She is already here isn't she?" 

Jiu pulled out her phone and showed Handong. Handong looked at the phone and saw the assassin had already taken out a few guards. Handong chuckled as she said "You guys can leave now I'll deal with her" 

Dami and Jiu nodded their heads as they left. Handong pulled her gun out and placed it into the draw as she waited for Sua. Handong chuckled as she looked outside and could see outside and her fellow rebels training and fixing broken vehicles. 

Sua looked around and she could see Handong looking out. She thought to herself  _ this is simple  _ as Sua ran quietly towards Handong direction. She walked towards her office and quietly opened the door. She entered in as she closed the door behind her. Sua walked quietly towards Handong thinking Handong didn't see her. 

"Kim Bora" Handong said as she turned to face her as she was on her phone "Or solider 1317 aka Sua" Sua eyes went wide when she heard this "Sua I know who you are and i know why you are here" 

Sua said nothing as she took her gun out quickly fired at Handong. Handong quickly dodge as she ducked under her desk. Handong heard another gun shot and quickly used her strength and flipped her desk forward, which surprised Sua as she stumbled back. Handong quickly lunged forward tackling Sua. Sua grabbed her knife and quickly swiped her knife which nicked Handong's face. Handong quickly pinned Sua hand down as she said "My Bora, you almost went deep enough to slice my mouth open" Handong chuckled as she used her free hand to touch the cut that Sua made on her face. Handong moved her hand back and saw her finger covered in her own blood. Handong chuckled as she licked her fingers as said "But not quick enough Bora" 

Sua eyes went wide as she quickly gained back her strength and pushed Handong back. Handong fell back as Sua quickly got up and tried to swipe down with her knife at Handong, which she quickly dodged. Sua was about to stab her but Handong quickly turned around and aimed her gun at Sua's head as she said "Sit on the chair cutie" Sua said nothing as she could feel the barrel on her throat. She walked over to the chair and kept her eyes on Handong. Handong sighed as she said "This is quiet pathetic of you Bora. I thought you would be better than a simple nicked on the face" as she kept her gun aimed at Sua's neck "I thought this would be more fun but I guess I was wrong" 

Sua acted quickly and disarmed Handong and aimed it at her. Handong smiled as she quickly threw a punch right at her arm and grabbed her by the neck. Sua was slowly losing air as Handong tightened her grip as Handong said "You are good I'll give you that. Better than the other assassins that were targeted to kill me but you still are not there yet." Handong smiled as she tighten her grip on Sua's throat as she grunted due to lack of air "You do speak huh?" Handong said as she let go of her throat then proceeded to kick her right in the side of the stomach, making her fall to the side. 

"Welcome to my rebellion Bora." Handong said as she grabbed her gun and aimed it at Sua. Sua quickly grabbed her smoke bomb and set it off. White smoke filled the room rather quickly. Once the smoke faded out, Handong coughed a bit and saw Sua was no longer her, she looked up at the window and saw it was open. Handong looked out and saw Sua quickly making space between them. Her first mission did work out. She looked back and sighed as she made a phone call. 

"Gahyeon?" Sua said over the phone. 

"Yes Sua what's up?" Gahyeon said as she sounded worried. 

"First try failed but we know where she is" Sua said as she went back to her hiding spot for the next few months if not year. 


	4. Chapter 4

"At least you know where she is which is better progress than any other assassins have done." Gahyeon reassured her. Sua sighed as Gahyeon was right. 

Siyeon came barging in with her gun out as she said "Where is she?" Diane started to sniff around.

"She left already without saying goodbye" Handong said as she wiped her face again, seeing the blood on her fingers. She chuckled as she said "So close but yet so far. She is skilled in fighting that's for sure." 

"She left a mark that's for sure" Siyeon said as she looked at the mark Sua left on Handong's face "Doesn't look like it will scar though" 

"Like I would care either way" Handong said as she looked out the window as she closed it "We keep going with normal plans. I want you and Yoohyeon to stay close with each other and keep an eye on each other in case she attacks you guys and I'm not around" 

Siyeon nodded her head as she said "I'll go talk to Yoohyeon" 

"Siyeon wait" Handong said as she turned to face Siyeon "I think we can break this one" 

Siyeon looked as she asked "Isn't she the Oralces top killer?" 

"Yes but I saw something in her eyes when I held the gun to her throat" Handong said. She walked over and grabbed her hood and gun as well a knife as she said "I'm going out" 

"Your going after her huh?" Siyeon said as she knew Handong and knew what she was gonna do. Handong looked over and smirked as she walked out. Siyeon walked over too Yoohyeon as she said "Diane go" Diane immediately ran through the halls to find Yoohyeon. Diane stopped at the door and howled as Siyeon quickly caught up as she patted her Wolf's head and knocked on the door. 

"What Siyeon?" 

"Shocking you can tell it's me cutie" Siyeon flirted as Yoohyeon opened the door. 

"It was just a wild guess because of Diane howling at my door" Yoohyeon chuckled as she let them both come in. Yoohyeon's room was filled with a lot of robotic parts and new inventions "Anyways what is up?" 

"So that Assassin that we are informed about? She already broke in and tried to kill Handong, but she failed as we all thought" Siyeon said as she sat on Yoohyeon's bed.

"Damn that was quick" Yoohyeon said as she went back to work on her arm. 

"Yeah I said the same, anyway Handong told us to stay close and keep an eye out for each other" Siyeon said "Since she knows who we are and she actually got some damage on Handong. She is pretty skilled." Siyeon said as Diane curled up at her feet and slowly fell asleep. 

Yoohyeon turned to face her "So I'm hearing I'm stuck with you and your wolfie here?" 

"Wolfie has a name Yoohyeon," Siyeon corrected her as she petted Diane. 

"Sorry Diane" Yoohyeon said as leaned on her desk "But this will be interesting with someone who flirt with the team and their pet wolf" 

"I'll take that as a compliment thank you," Siyeon chuckled. 

"You're ridiculous," Yoohyeon said as she kept her eyes on her. 

"Then you fucking me then?" Siyeon chuckled as she walked over to place her hands on her hips and pulled her close. 

"We all know why I am Lee Siyeon" Yoohyeon said as she is enjoying where this is going. 

"Diane go home." Siyeon commanded as Diane quickly got up and walked back to their room. "Now we are alone." Siyeon said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Didn't want her to watch you get dominated by me" Yoohyeon smirks. 

Siyeon chuckled as she pulled Yoohyeon to her bed. Siyeon pushed her onto the bed and started to straddle her 

"You're funny," Siyeon said as she crashed her lips on Yoohyeon.

The door opened and it was Jiu. She enter into the room and walked over to grab something from Yoohyeon's desk, paying no attention to what's going on between Siyeon and Yoohyeon "Jiu knock please!"

"It seems you were too busy with Siyeon so I came in and grabbed what I needed," Jiu said as turned to face Siyeon and Yoohyeon. Jiu saw Yoohyeon straddling Siyeon as Siyeon had her hand under Yoohyeon's shirt, most likely cresting her book to make her feel good. Jiu didn't even change emotions as she said "I'm just looking to get food from your fridge. So I'm grabbing the key to your fridge" 

"You can join us baby if you like?" Siyeon said flirtatiously as she kissed Yoohyeon's neck. 

"As you know Siyeon i rather get tortured to death and be brought back only to be torture again than join in this sex and romance thing everyone is crazy about." Jiu said as she unlocked Yoohyeon's fridge and got her food "But thanks for the offer." 

"Suit yourself Jiu baby" Siyeon said as she started to make out with Yoohyeon again. Jiu placed the key back to where it was and walked out, leaving the two of them alone. 

Sua sighed as she checked her neck on the broken mirror that she found. Only a bit of a red mark but nothing to serious. Sua shrugged as she sat on the ground as she opened her phone up and took notes on Handong. Including every attack and dodge she did. Sua agreed this is her toughest target yet but she knows she is able to kill her. She needs to do it at the right time. She called Gahyeon again. 

"Hey Sua" 

"Can you do me a favor Gahyeon?" Sua asked over the phone "Can you look up everything about this Han person and send it to me?" 

"Yea I got you Sua" Gahyeon said as she went quiet for a few minutes "Okay here is what I found on Han. She specializes in weaponry and knows the void like it is the back of her hand. The Oracle always had the worst time with her and her supporters." 

"Thank you Gahyeon. I'll take it from her now" Sua said as she hung up and started to look at everything she got from Gahyeon which is not a lot. Sua sighed as she said to herself "Who is this fucking leader?!" As she kicked a half broken wall down In frustrations. Sua sighed as sat back down as she took a few deep breaths. Sua knew she had to keep her energy.

"So Sua I thought you would be more discrete" Handong said as Sua pulled out her gun and aimed it out Handong. Sua said nothing as Handong chuckled and said "You won't pull the trigger. You think there is a sniper on you hence why you didn't fire" Handong continued as she walked toward her. Sua said anything as she knew Handong was right, there could be a sniper on her "Put the gun down Sua. I came to chat"


End file.
